1928, année noire
by Lily-Nora
Summary: LVOC alors voila une histoire au temps de le derniere année de Tom Jedusor et qu'il va rencontrer quelqu'un qui va boulverser sa vie... en quelque sorte. Plein de rebondissements en perspective tout au long. Première fic alors indulgence svp merci.
1. Salut!

_Slt à tous! C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents svp. Merci d'avance sinon je peux juste dire deux mots sur ma fic: on va voir le point de vue de deux personnages Tom et un perso à moi. A part ce prerso l'univers est à J. K. Rowling! Merci de m'envoyer des reviews à la fin de votre lecture et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes. Bisous à tous!_

**1928, année noire.**

Chapitre premier:

Dans un orphelinat moldu, un jeune homme d'environ seize ans ne dormait pas alors qu''il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Il était très beau, grand avec ses un mètre et soixante quinze centimètres. Ses fins cheveux bruns presque noirs lui tombaient sur son grand front ce qui ne faisait qu'embellir ses deux yeux émeraudes. Bref, c'était un beau jeune homme malgré son air froid qui se dégageait de lui. Il se contentait de lire un livre de son école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. En Septembre, il allait entrer en septième année et ce sera son ultime année dans cette école.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il soupira et posa son livre au sol. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était simple: une armoire, un lit, une table qui faisait office de bureau et une chaise; le tout dans un piteux état. Les murs n'étaient pas peints et le sol non carrelé. Une fenêtre laissait la pleine lune éclairer la pièce, ce qui avait permis au jeune homme de pouvoir réétudier. Dans cette ambiance, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il déteste les moldus... Il soupira de nouveau et décida enfin à se reposer en espérant que ces deux mois de vacances de fin d'année passent très vite pour qu'il puisse retrouver son "chez-lui " : Poudlard. Après avoir fermé les yeux, il s'endormit rapidemment.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla comme tout les matins avant les autres, c'est à dire avant sept heures, l'heure à laquelle les surveillantes venaient réveiller tout les enfants et adolescents. Il descendit rapidement dans la grande salle à manger des orphelins, vide pour l'instant, et il prit son petit-déjeuner , seul, comme toujours et c'était mieux ainsi. Il haïssait tous les moldus et même avec les sorciers, il "selectionnait" les personnes qui étaient, selon lui, dignes de lui parler selon leur descendance, la "pureté" du sang, etc. Un "Sang-de-Bourbe" n'était pas digne de lui parler à lui! L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard!

Leïla regarda l'orphelinat devant lequelle elle venait d'atterir avec son Port-au-loin, une vielle canette. L'établissement était... rien, ne rien en dire était plus raisonnable. Elle inspira profondemment et frappa à la porte en ce début de matinée. Personne. Elle frappa de nouveau. Encore personne. Elle frappa pour la troisième fois. Aucune réaction. Décidemment, c'était bien son jour! Elle recula et regarda en haut les fenêtres pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Elle ne vit rien. Leïla posa ses valises et sortit un morceau de parchemin qui disait:

_" Mademoiselle Keinery,_

_Puisque votre famille se trouve dans l'impossibilité de vous garder pendant ces deux mois, à cause d'une coutume de votre famille, je vous recommande d'aller dans l'orphelinat de Londres où un sorcier y passe ses vacances chaque année. Je ne vous dis pas son nom, s'il souhaite vous aborder, il vous abordera même s'il ne sait pas qu'une sorcière va venir dans son orphelinat. L'adresse de ce dernier se trouve au dos de cette lettre. J'aime autant vous prévenir du nombre d'orphelins (environ quatre mille) et du manque de moyens de l'établissement. Je viendrais moi-même vous chercher un jour avant la rentrée pour que vous soyez répartie dans votre maison avant l'arrivée des élèves. Je vous fournierais également vos fournitures, ce jour-là. Bon séjour!_

_Chaleureusement,_

_A. Dumbeldore,_

_Principal adjoint à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_P.S: L'orphelinat ouvre à sept heures du matin et j'ai prévenu la directrice de votre arrivée. "_

Leïla regarda sa montre: sept heures moins cinq. Bon, des personnes devraient être là quand même! Elle refrappa deux fois de plus et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à refrapper, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un magnifique jeune homme, l'air peu accueillant.

Tom, car c'était son nom, entendit frapper trois fois mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Depuis quelques jours, des enfants des quartiers voisins s'amusaient à énerver les surveillantes. Les bruits cessèrent et Tom put reprendre son petit-déjeuner en paix. Une minute passa puis les coups reprirent et alors il craqua. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat. Il vit alors que c'était une jeune femme d'environ seize ans qui avait frappé et non les gamins. Surpris, sans le montrer bien sûr, il la laissa entrer et elle lui demanda:

" Je suis bien à l'orphelinat de Londres? "

Tom hocha la tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, en prenant sa valise. Il en profita pour la détailler. Elle était plus petite que lui, de dix centimètres environ. Elle avit des trais fins et de longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et disciplinés qui lui arrivaient au creux des reins. Ses yeux gris étaient entourés de grands cils noirs, ce qui allongeait son regards. Sa peau était aussi, même plus pâle que la sienne. Elle était mince, avait une bonne poitrine mais pas trop vulgaire. Elle portait des vêtements de marque étrangère. Une fine robe d'été vert clair qui lui arrivait aux genoux, une petite veste blanche en coton, des sandales blanche également et un foulard vert clair autour de son cou. Pour seul bijou, elle avait un fin bracelet d'or avec des pierres de couleurs pastelles: vert et jaune. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Tom dut reconnaître qu'elle était très jolie. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en essayant d'engager la conversation:

" Tu es ici depuis longtemps? "

Elle avait un accent bizarre qui lui plaisait et que Tom avait déjà remarquer lors de sa question précèdente. Elle devait venir d'un pays étranger et d'une classe sociale élevée vu ses habits de grande marque. Stop, cette moldue ne l'intéressait pas. C'était une moldue, elle ne valait rien. Elle était certe jolie et avit de la classe avec sa démarche un peu militaire et son accent mais elle restait une moldue. Pour seule réponse à sa question, il haussa les épaules et la conduisit au bureau de la surveillante. Plus vite il sera débarrassé d'elle, et plus vite il pourra retourner dans la salle à manger et se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une moldue insignifiante. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau. Tom frappa à la porte et fit entrer la jeune femme dans le bureau de la suveillante. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en voyant Tom puis elle remarqua Leïla et questionna celle-ci:

" Qui es-tu jeune fille? "

- Leïla Keinery, madame. On a du vous prévenir de mon arrivée.

- Oh oui! Bien sûr, je me souviens maintenant! Je dois aller réveiller les autres, je vous montrerais votre chambre plus tard... Quoi que Jedusor tu pourrais le faire, non?

- Bien sûr madame, acquiesa celui-ci.

- Bien, à plus tard, mademoiselle Keinery. "

Leïla sourit et suivit Tom qui partait déjà. Il aurait pu l'attendre quand même! Elle traîna difficilement sa valise derrière elle. Il monta au troisième étage côté sud et ouvrit la sixième porte à droite du couloir. Il lui dit:

" Voilà, c'est ta chambre. La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir derrière l'escalier.

- D'accord, merci. "

Il haussa un sourcil puis sortit de la pièce.

Leïla se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre, aussi simple que celle de Tom. Elle posa sa valise sur son lit et rangea ses affaires moldues, de luxe tout de même, dans son armoire. Ses affaires sorcières, elles, restèrent sous le lit dans la valise sauf sa baguette qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, au cas où... Puis elle descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle remarqua que très peu de personnes étaient réveillées et elle se dirigea vers le garçon qui lui avait ouvert dont elle avait oublié le nom. Dès qu'elle s'assit en face de lui, il lui déclara sur un ton froid, glacial:

" Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne te mettes pas là.

- Ah bon! Pourquoi? demanda- t- elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Parce que je ne suis pas très sociable mais comme tu es nouvelle je ne vais pas tenir compte de ton erreur.

- Trop aimable... , répondit- elle sarcasique"

Elle ne suivit pas son "conseil" et se servit un jus d'orange. Il fronça les sourcils et rajouta d'un ton menaçant:

" Si tu tiens à ta vie, dégages!

- Je n'ai pas peur des menaces. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appellais...

- Toi non plus. Et de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

- Je sais mais moi j'ai envie de te parler alors je te parle et si ça te gêne, tant pis pour toi.

- Mieux vaut ne pas m'énerver.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que les menaces n'avaient pas d'effet sur moi. Et tu ne m'as touours pas donné ton prénom, se plaignit- t- elle.

- Je sais mais je n'en ai pas envie alors je ne le te dis pas et si ça te gêne, tant pis pour toi, mima- t- il

- Et! C'est ma phrase! Tu n'as pas le droit! De toute façon, je finirais bien par le savoir ton nom...

- D'où tu viens?

- Je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas...

- Je croyais que tu te foutais de ce que je voulais...

- Très bien, commences et puis ce sera mon tour.

- Hors de question, commences.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Oh d'accord mais tu me racontes ta vie après ok?

- ... "

Elle prit ça pour un oui et commença à raconter d'un ton naturelle et gai:

" Bon, alors je suis Leïla Keinery et à seize ans je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Je viens de Russie mais mes parents sont morts et mon oncle m'a envoyée à Londres pour raison confidentielle d'après lui même si je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir puisque ça me concerne quand même! Mais bon... Je suis fille unique et j'ai pas mal d'argent grâce à mes parents, ce qui m'a permis de m'acheter ces vêtements de luxe. Voilà! A toi maintenant!

- Attends! Tu n'as pas dit où tu vas étudier cette année.

- Euh... A Oxford si c'est possible... Bon, à ton tour!

- Pourquoi?

- On avait conclut un marché! On devait raconter notre vie chacun notre tour! Tu étais d'accord!

- Quand ai- je dit ça?!

- Tu as un sacré culot!

- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas très sociable. Maintenant tu peux partir. Allez va- t- en avant que je m'énèrve. "

Cette fille commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Encore un peu et il lui jetait un sort en douce. Juste pour la faire dégerpir en lui faisant peur. Malgré tout, elle resta à sa place et le fixa d'un regard mauvais et rancunnier. Apparament, elle n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait berner. Tant mieux, il sourit de son expression en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son sourire et demanda, boudeuse:

" Quoi?

- Tu devrais me laisser.

- Pourquoi?

- La plupart des gens disent que je suis... Hum... Dangereux.

- Oh! Pourquoi? "

Décidemment, elle n'était pas logique. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était dangereux pour elle de rester avec lui et au lieu de partir elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pff, elle allait lui coller aux basques combien de temps avant qu'il lui jette un sort? D'un ton encore plus menacant il déclara:

" Disons que j'ai fait du mal aux gens en leur faisant peur...

- En les intimidant tu veux dire.

- Pourquoi ne pars- tu pas enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre? "

Il en avait assez, elle n'arrêtait pas de tortiller ses cheveux et c'en était vraiment trop pour lui. Il la désirait alors que c'était une moldue. Il ne devait pas la désirer. Il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant, qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Non seulement, elle le mettait en rage avec ses questions mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Alors il décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle le laisse en fin tranquille.

" Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, j'ai seize ans comme toi. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et je me suis retrouvé ici. Je ne suis pas riche et je ne suis pas très sociable donc, je n'ai jamais été adopté et c'est tant mieux! Je déteste que l'on me tape sur les nerfs.

- Et?

- Quoi? "

Qu'est- ce qu'elle voulait encore? Avec son accent, elle l'irritait et le faisait frémir à la fois. Elle était trop proche de lui. Pendant son récit, Ils s'étaient rapprochés per dessus la table comme s'il discutaient de quelque chose de secret. Il pouvaiit sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration, son parfum et une de ses mèches lui chatoullia la joue. Il se recula un peu et elle fit de même en fronçant les sourcils. N'avait donc t-elle pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait? Elle demanda comme lui tout à l'heure:

" Tu vas dans quelle école?

- Je... L'école du quartier voisin, elle n'a pas de nom et ce n'est pas réputé. "

Leïla plissa les yeux. D'après Dumbeldore, il n'y avait aucune école à moins de deux kilomètres. La seule raison qui justifiait qu'il ait menti est qu'il soit un sorcier et qu'il lui avait menti tout le long de son petit récit sur lui, comme elle ou alors... Non, elle ne voyait rien. Elle sourit un peu et décida d'essayer de confirmer cette hypothèse et pis si elle avait faux, tant pis, elle rechercherrait ailleurs le sorcier de cet établissement! Elle n'avait pas envie de passer ses vacances avec des moldus tout le temps! De plus, elle voulait en savoir plus sur Poudlard avant de s'y rendre. Après tout, elle allait être Préfète- en- chef suite à le relation qu'entrentenait ses parents avec le professeur Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard. Donc elle tenta de le piéger, pour savoir si c'était lui le sorcier:

" Je peux te poser une question?

- A parce que si je te dis non, tu la poseras pas? "

Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Si elle continuait il allait l'embrasser.

" Je la poserais quand même mais je prefère te demander mon avis, c'est plus correct.

- Alors non.

- Tant pis, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas les moldus? "

L'effet fut immédiat. Il attrapa sans douceur le poignet de la jeune femme, rapprocha son visage du sien et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et en serrant encore plus fort le poiget de son interlocutrice et il demanda d'une voix ferme, menaçante et effrayante:

" D'où est- ce que tu connais ce nom? "

Tout d'un coup, Leîla eut peur. Il avait réagit si brusquement qu'elle ne lavait pas vu venir. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi certains le trouvaient dangereux. D'une voix cassée, elle dit:

" Tu me fais mal... Lâche- moi. "

C'est vrai qu'il lui serrait fort le poignet mais elle devait lui répondre alors il serra encore plus son emprise et répéta:

" D'où est- ce que tu connais ce nom? "

Elle avait de plus en plus mal alors elle répondit rapidement:

" Je suis une sorcière, Dumbeldore m'avait dit dans une lettre qu'il y avait un autre sorcier alors je voulais savoir si c'était toi... Lâche- moi!

- Tu es une sorcière?!

- Oui, lâche- moi, s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal! se plaignit- elle. "

Tom la lâcha et soupira. Elle était une sorcière. Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle venait foutre ici? Et puis d'un côté ça l'arrangeait comme ça il pourrait peut- être répondre aux effets qu'elle avait sur lui. Enin, il fallait encore qu'il vérifie quelque chose:

" Ok, tu es une sang-pur?

- Quoi? Ah ça! Oui bien sûr. "

Tant mieux. Si elle avait répondu non, il l'aurait surement tué rien qu'à cause de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Dont elle ignorait toujours l'existence d'ailleurs. Il vit qu'elle regardait l'état de son poignet. C'eest vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort mais bon... Il devait savoir à ce moment là alors. Il lui reprit son poignet et le massa comme pour se faire padonner. Ce n'était pas le moment de se la mettre à dos. Il engagea la conversation:

" Tu vas donc aller à Poudlard.

- En effet. "

Elle semblait rassurée qu'il se soit calmé. Tant mieux, il serait plus facile pour lui de la manipuler si elle avait confiance en lui. Elle reprit son questionnaire comme si de rien n'était:

" Tu es à Poudlard?

- Oui depuis ma première année d'apprentissage, pourquoi?

- Oh, juste comme ça. Je connais personne là-bas alors au moins je saurais si t'es nouveau ou pas.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton oncle? "

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle l'intriguait. Primo parce que tout d'un coup, elle semblait avoir oublier son écces de colère et deusio car elle l'attirait.

" Oh, mes parents ne sont pas morts mais une ancienne tradition veut que je passe ma dernière année d'étude à l'étranger alors...

- Et pourquoi l'Angleterre?

- A part ma langue maternelle: le Russe, l'Anglais est la seule langue que je maitrise un peu près bien...

- Ah d'accord.

- Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur Poudlard? "

Tom sourit, au moins il aurait avec qui discuter lors de ces deux mois, Leïla était très curieuse et encore plus pipelette. Et c'était bien, comme ça, il pourrait la faire parler et découvrir sa vie pour la mettre en confiance. Elle avait l'air riche avec ses vêtements donc cela lui serait peut- être utile. Alors il lui raconta l'histoire de son collège: les quatres maisons, les rivalités, le Quidditch, les profs et leurs matières, la répartition, le diecteur, les salles, le parc, le règlement, les critères d'évaluation, Pré-au-Lard, les bals, le train, la gare, etc, etc. La journée passa vite et chacun alla se coucher, content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler de magie.

_Voilà c'est le fin du premier chapitre! Merci de bien vouloir me donner vos critiques ( car il y en aura) et vos compliments ( ça c'est moins sûr... ) Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et si quelqu'un voit une faute d'oortho qu'il me le dise merci! Bisous à tous!_

_Lily- Nora_


	2. Au feu!

_Voilà le chapitre deux alors bonne lecture à tous et encore dsl pour les fautes de frappes ou tout simplement d'orthoraphe._

Chapitre deux:

Tom dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Il regarda autour de lui puis entendit des cris. Il prit rapidement son peignoir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Les garçons se ruaient vers la sortie en criant au feu. Tom remarqua en effet l'odeur du feu dans l'air. Il retourna chercher sa baguette et fit leviter ses affaires dans le parc mais avant il s'habilla en noir. Il se dirigea d'un pas normal vers la sortie alors que les autres couraient. Dehors, les surveillantes essayaient de calmer les orphelins. Les pompiers, eux, éteigniaient le feu qui avait été déclaré dans le garage à côté des cuisines. Sous le dortoir des filles. Tom pensa alors à Leïla et la chercha parmis les filles. Il ne la trouva pas. Il se dirigea alors vers une surveillante et demanda:

" Où est Leïla? Est- ce que quelqu'un l'a vue? "

La surveillante fronça les sourcils et demanda agacée:

" Qui? De qui parles- tu Jedusor?

- De la nouvelle jeune femme qui est arrivée hier matin. Leïla Keinery.

- Oh, non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais elle doit être là.

- Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Et bien, elle doit être... Euh...

- Vous ne savez pas si elle est encore dans sa chambre? s'énerva Tom.

- Mais... "

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase et partit en direction du couloir qui menait à la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Il vit sa vue se troubler par la fumée. Il cria:

" Leîla! "

Silence. Il regarda autour de lui et jeta un sort pour dissiper la fumée. Il était majeur donc il pouvait jeter autant de sort qu'il voulait. Tom courut jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune sorcière et tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle était fermée à clé. Or ici, personne ne pouvait avoir la clé de sa chambre. Elle avait donc jeter un sort pour véroullier sa porte. Il utilisa un sort de magie noire et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle- même. Il remarqua qu'une fois entré dans la pièce, il n'entendait plus le bruit de l'extérieur. Encore un sort surement, qui expliquait le fait qu'elle n'ait pas entendue le boucant du à l'incendie et aux gens paniqués. Il la regarda dormir. Elle était allongée sur le dos et avait tourné sa tête du côté droit. Il fallait qu'il la réveille bien qu'il aurait fouiller sa chambre pour en savoir plus sur elle. Mais il voulait aussi savoir comment elle réagirait face à la situation. En fait, il aimerait surtout la voir éffrayée et paniquée. Il aimait bien voir les gens inquiets. Cela l'amusait. Il carressa la joue de la jeune femme. Celle- ci ouvrit les yeux au contact de la main froide de Tom. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant et demanda, un peu déboussolée:

" Tom?! ... Mais qu'est- ce que...

- Chut! Léve- toi et dépêche- toi!

- Mais qu'est- ce qui se passe?

- Le garage a pris feu. Dépêche- toi Leïla! "

Il lui prit le bras et la tira violement de son lit. Prsie par surprise, elle trébucha et se retrouva dans ses bras. Par reflexe il la rattrappa et la serra contre lui. Elle portait un débardeur noir simple et pour bas seulement un boxer, cette tenue mettait encore plus que la robe d'été sa silhouette en valeur. Elle se dégagea dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds et prit un peignoir de satin rose clair qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Tom jura intérieurement des tenues un peu trop légères à son gout de la jeune femme et la prit par le bras, lui laissant juste le temps de prendre sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Elle émit un petit gémissement de protestation mais il continua de la traîna vers la sortie. Mais malheureusement, pendant ce temps, le feu avait progressé et les escaliers étaient inutilisables. Leïla mit sa main à sa bouche:

" Oh mon Dieu!

- Viens, on vas utiliser l'issue de secours de l'autre côté. "

Il la reprit par le bras et la força à courir. Ils arrivèrent aux escaliers de secours. Ils les descendirent rapidement. Trop même. Tom continuait à tirer la jeune sorcière et cette dernière avait du mal à le suivre. Elle trébucha une nouvelle fois, Tom la rattrappa immédiatement et la serra étroitement contre lui. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent a queqlues centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tom sentit son désir croitre et décidant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment il lâcha la jeune femme. Leïla recula un peu et dit d'une voix cassée:

" Merci.

- Tu me remerciras lorsqu'on sera sorti de cet endroit et qu'on sera avec les autres, lui répondit- il d'un ton ferme et assuré. "

Si sa voix voix était assurée, ses pensées, elles, se fracassaient dans sa tête. Il y a une minute, il l'aurait embrassée et aurait couché avec elle en ce lieu s'il n'avait pas su se contrôler à temps. Décidemment, elle provoquait chez lui une réaction bizarre. Et ça lui déplaisait. Il devait rester maître de lui- même tout le temps. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser destabiliser par une jolie fille. Il en avait vu d'autres. Mais aucune ne lui avait fait cette sensation bizarre qu'elle lui procurait dès qu'elle était en vue bien qu'elle n'en soit toujours pas consciente. Ils continuèrent à descendre les escaliers, plus tranquilement cette fois même s'il continuait à courir sauf que cette fois Leïla était devant même si Tom la poussait légèrement avec sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Tom la regardait. Il la trouvait magnifique dans son peignoir qui épousait parfaitement son corps. Si seulement, elle pouvait être un peu plus habillée! Elle n'était donc absolument pas consiente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les hommes? Enfin, ils retrouvèrent les autres. Dès qu'elle les vit, la surveillante de tout à l'heure mit une main à son coeur et vint les voir. Elle leur dit une fois à leur hauteur:

" Oh, vous êtes là! Mais où étiez- vous passés?

- J'étais allé chercher Leïla qui était restée dans sa chambre.

-Oh... Je... Et bien... Retournez avec les autres. "

Tom acquiesa et emmena Leïla avec lui. Celle- ci n'en revenait pas. Il avait risqué sa vie pour la sauver! Bon, ok, ils étaient des sorciers et le feu ne les brulait pas si on se jetait un sort mais quand même! Les heures passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le gynmase de la ville avec des lits de camps de l'armée. Ils prirent deux lits côte à côte et chuchotèrent:

" Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à arrêter l'incendie? demanda Leïla.

- Non, et même s'il y arrive les structures sont trop touchées pour qu'on puisse y retourner.

- Mais on ne va pas rester là quand même!

- Ils vont nous envoyer dans un autre orphelinat. Tu entends? "

Elle tendit l'oreille. Dehors le tonnerre gronda et on pouvait percevoir le bruit de la pluie contre le toit.

" Il tonne mais quel rapport?

- Il tonne oui mais il pleut aussi. Cela va aider à stopper l'incendie.

- Tant mieux. Tom?

- Oui?

- Merci.

- ...

- Pour m'avoir averti de l'incendie, tout à l'heure.

- Oh.

- Bonne nuit Tom.

- Bonne nuit Leïla. "

Bon ok, cela faisait une heure qu'elle changeait de position. Pas de sa faute si cela n'arrêtait pas de tonner. Et non, elle n'avait pas peur! C'est juste que vu les circonstances... Bon ok, elle avait peut- être un peu peur mais juste un petit peu, hein! Enfin bref, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. De plus elle avait froid. C'est vrai q'un boxer et un débardeur, cela n'était pas très couvrant mais bon, elle avait eu juste le temps de prendre un peignoir qui lui servait maintenant de couverture. Elle frissonna, le son du tonnerre resonna dans le gymnase. Oui, oui, elle était térrifiée! Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage! Depuis l'orage qui avait dévasté sa ville natale lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, elle avait la frousse lors des orages. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit de camps pas très confortable et tenta encore une fois de se rendormir. Oh oui, elle avait la frousse et alors?!

Il l'entendit encore une fois se retourner dans son lit. Il n'avait pas sommeil et apparament, Leïla avait autant, même plus de mal à s'endormir que lui. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à dormir car il pensait trop à la jeune femme peu vétue à côté de lui et aussi parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner ce qui faisait du bruit. Ce qu'il n'appréciait guère même si cela l'amusait. Elle devait avoir peur de l'orage car elle sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre. C'était stupide selon lui, la foudre n'allait pas lui tomber dessus! Il voulait quand même dormir alors il essaya de la calmer, il chuchota:

" Leïla? Tu dors?

- Non. "

Elle se retourna vers lui. Un éclair éclaira la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard on entendit le coup de tonnerre. La jeune femme frémit et son visage se crispa de peur. Tom la regarda. Elle ne faisait pas semblant, elle avait vraiment peur et ça se voyait. Il voulut savoir pourquoi:

" De quoi as- tu peur?

- Du tonnerre. Ca se voit pas? demanda- t-elle sarcsique. "

Il tonna une nouvelle fois et elle se raidit de nouveau. Il soupira et lui carressa la joue. Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Il soupira de nouveau et dit:

" Ecoute, tu as la peau glacée et tu m'empêches de dormir alors si ça peut t'aider, viens dormir avec moi. "

En fait, il avait surtout envie de la tenir dans ses bras mais il n'allait pas dire ça... Elle acquiesa et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Le lit était étroit et il sentit sa peau glacée lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit les battements réguliers de son coeur tellement ils étaient sérrés. Il tonna encore et sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Il l'enlaça pour la rassurer et aussi parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie... Petit à petit elle se détendit et au bout d'un moment, il sut qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'elle ne sursauta plus aux coups de tonnerre. Il resserra son étreinte comme pour se prouver qu'il métrisait la situation et qu'elle était sous son contrôle. Dans son sommeil elle gémissa. Il ne tarda pas lui non plus à s'endormir.

Elle faisait un cauchemar, le palais était attaqué. Ses parents étaient étendus au sol, le reste de sa famille fuyait et elle se retrouvait seule dans le palais desert. Il tonnait. Les vitres explosèrent tout d'un coup et un vent glacé lui fit voler ses cheveux. Elle se réveilla en frissonant de peur à ce moment là. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Tom. Elle se rappela à cet instant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il avait voulu l'aider à vaincre sa peur et elle avait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Elle voulut se relever mais il la tenait fermement contre lui par son bras autour de sa taille à elle. Dans son mouvement, il avait instinctivement resseré son étreinte. Elle soupira et essaya de se dégager sans le reveiller. En vain. Il la serrait trop et comme elle lui avait déjà suffisament privé de sommeil comme ça, elle tenta de se rendormir. Dehors l'orage avait cessé et les toutes premières lueurs du jour pointaient le bout de leur nez. Fatiguée par sa nuit de cauchemar, elle retomba dans le pays des rêves sans difficultés.

Tom se réveilla et sentit quelqu'un contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Leïla qui dormait paisiblement. Il souleva son bras et regarda sa montre. Il était six heures et demie du matin. A peu près tout le monde dormait autour d'eux. Il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. Dans son sommeil, le peignoir de satin était tombé et il pouvait admirer ses longues jambes et fines ainsi que son ventre plat, sa poitrine qui bougeait selon sa respiration régulière. Il se leva et la couvrit de son peignoir à lui puis s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme. Mais elle se mit en position assise sur le lit de Tom. Il la regarda et un silence pesant se fit attendre. Leïla rougit un peu de sa tenue peu correcte et elle ramassa son peignoir pour ensuite l'enfiler. Elle brisa le silence:

" Salut.

- Salut. "

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Personne ne voulait flanchir sous l'autre pour montrer que lui avait pris le dessus et elle pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas honte mais un bruit d'une porte qu'on claque coupa leur combat moral. La surveillante venait d'entrer et elle regarda la pièce. Tom se leva et partit en direction de cette dernière. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer.Leïla leva les yeux au ciel et prenant le peignoir de Tom, elle suivit le jeune homme. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, autant avoir les dernières nouvelles.

Tom arriva devant la vielle dame et demanda, d'un ton qui faisait plus penser à un ordre qu'à une question:

" Qu'est- ce qui va se passer maintenant?

- Oh, j'ai contacté les orphelinats des alentours avec l'aide du maire. Ils se sont engagés à prendre chacun cinq cents orphelins. Il faut que je décide avec les autres surveillantes les groupes de cinq cents. On pensait faire les groupes par âges. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux debouts, réveillez donc les autres! Allez Jedusor, Keinery! Réveillez- moi ces marmottes! "

Sur ce la vielle femme partit, les laissant tous les deux. Leïla lui tendit sans un mot son peignoir qu'il prit d'un air distrait. Il l'enfila et dit:

" Bon, tu le fait ou je le fais?

- Quoi dont?

- Bah, le réveil!

- Mais ne devons- nous pas les réveiller doucement?

- Tu veux les réveiller un à un? Ils sont à peu près quatre mile!

- Euh... Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas hurler?

- Bien sûr que non, je vais pas me reacler la gorge pour eux. Je ais leur faire un réveil plus radical. Ils sont habitués.

- Ils vont te détester.

- Ils me détestent déjà, je te signale.

- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi, murmura- t- elle pour elle- même. "

Il lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle le regarda d'un air bizarre et prononçant une formule, il fit apparaître une cloche. Il déclara juste avant de l'enclancher:

" Tu devrais te boucher les oreilles. "

Ce qu'elle fit et elle avait bien fait d'après les cris de protestation des autres qu'elle entendit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle suivit Tom qui partait revoir la suveillante tout en busculant certains enfants. Leïla leva les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant que les gens le détestent, il faisait peur à tout le monde. Ils détestaient les moldus ok mais quand même... C'est à peine s'il les évitait.

Elle aida une petite qu'il avait fait trébuchée et le perdit de vue. Merde! Où est- ce qu'il avait bien pu passer? Oh et puis zut! Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ellesortit du gymnase par une sortie de secours. L'air frais la réveilla même si elle aurait préférer un bon café. Elle s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment et soupira. Elle resta environ dix bonnes minutes comme ça quand elle entendit des voix. Des voix d'hommes. Elle trésaillit et tenta de rentrer au gymnase. La porte s'était refermée et elle pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Elle chercha une autre porte ou une autre sortie de rue que celle d'où se rapprochait les voix. C'était un cul- de- sac. Et merdre! Elle avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans de beaux draps! Elle tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Les voix des hommes devinrent plus proches et elle en entendit un s'exclama:

" Et regardez les gars! "

Aucun doute. Ils n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions. Leïla décida qu'une pourrait crier mais sa gorge ne voulut rien entendre et elle n'émit qu'un soupir qu'elle- même persut à peine. Elle recula et se retrouva bloquée contre le mur avec trois hommes qui l'encerclaient. L'un d'eux se rapprocha d'elle et elle tenata de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa baguette! Mais pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt?! Mais l'home fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui prit son poignet avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit. Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing mais de sa main libre, il lui regroupa ses deux poignet et ricana:

" Tu croies être de taille à t'échapper?! Tu n'as même pas la force de me repousser moi! "

Les deux autres hommes rigolèrent et se raprochèrent eux aussi. Celui qui la tenait l'embrassa ferocement et elle eut beau se défendre, il continuait. Au bout d'un moment il se retira pour dire:

" Tu auras beau te défendre, tu ne t'échapperas pas! "

Pour seule réponse, elle lui cracha au visage. Il essuya d'une mains on visage et une expression de colère vint se peindre sur son visage. Il sera son poing et le lui donna au visagevers on menton. Il frappa tellement fort que la pauvre jeune femme se retrouva au sol. Elle sentit un filet de sang couler de sa lèvre. Elle le vit se rapprocher quand soudain...

Mais où était- elle bon sang? Il pensait qu'elle suivait! Il regarda autour de lui encore une fois. Seuls les visages des autres orphelins lui parvenaient. Mais où était- elle allée? Il prit par le bras un garçon et lui demanda en le secouant:

" Où est la fille qui était à cooté de moi lorsque je vous ai réveillé? Où est- ce qu'elle est passée? "

Le garçon, terrifié pointa un doight tremblant vers une issue de secours et courut loin du sorcier lorsque celui- ci le lâcha. Tom se dirigea vers cette issue et ce qu'il vit le mit en rage. Elle était aux mains d'un homme et elle se débattait. Deux autres hommes restaient à l'écard mais semblaient s'amuser. Le jeune homme prit sa baguette quand Leïla se retrouva ua sol après que le premier homme lui ai infliger un coup de poing. Tom pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci et l'envoya dans les ordures. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il assoma les deux autres puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Du sang coulait de ses lèvres et elle semblait encore plus déboussolée qu'au moment où il l'avait prévenue de l'incendie. De quel droit ces hommes osaient- ils s'en prendre à elle?! Une sang- pur! Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des moldus, que des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers! Ils mériteraient de mourir pour ça! D'ailleurs l'homme qui était dans les poubelles reprenait conscience. Il fit lévité un bout de ferraille et s'apprentait à le punir d'avoir osé toucher à une sorcière...

Leïla regada les trois hommes se faire rejeter par Tom. Elle soupira de soulagement et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. C'est alors qu'elle apercut qu'un des hommes reprenait conscience et elle vit Tom qui faisait léviter un morceau de ferraille. Il allait l'achever! Oh non! Ok, elle aurait voulu que ces hommes crevent mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire! S'il le faisait il irait en prison pour avoir utiliser des sorts contre un moldu sans compter le fait qu'il l'aurait tué! La jeune femme se leva tant bien que mal et réussit à avancer jusqu'à Tom avant que celui- ci n'achève l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le supplia:

" Arrête! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait! Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres... Je t'en supplie, il ne recommencera plus! S'il te plaît! "

Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Tom lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et l'emmena à l'intérieur du gymnase. Laissant l'homme giser par terre et les deux autres évanouis...

_Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre! Merci de bien vouloir me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bye bye!_

_Lily- Nora._


	3. Shopping

_Bon, je suis très fachée, je n'ai pas bcp recu de reviews alors j'aimerais que vous fassiez un effort et que vous mettiez un commentaire s'il vous plaît! Bon ou mauvais je m'en fiche mais please un commentaire! _

_A misskitsune93: __merci pour tes reviews. Et bon courage à toi aussi._

_A Emeraude477: __merci pour ton commentaire et oui, je métais trompée sur l'âge mais pas pour mon titre, je maintiens c'est bien 1928. Merci pour m'encourager. _

Chapitre trois:

Il aurait bien aimé tué les trois hommes mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver à Askaban... Il ramena donc Leïla avec les autres en la soutenant pour marcher et inspecta son état. Elle ne semblait pas en état de choc bien qu'elle avait perdu son sourire habituel. Du sang avait séché sur son menton et elle avait quelques petites écorchures aux bras et aux jambes ainsi qu'aux pieds car contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des chaussures... Il la déposa sur son lit et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il fit apparaître après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait. Elle s'essuya les levres avec pour enlever le sang seché. Au bout d'un moment, elle retrouva son sourire et lança:

" Je crois que comme entrée dans un orphelinat, c'est réussi! "

Il lui jeta un regard louche. Elle venait de se faire agresser et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était une blague? Bon, ok, il aurait préféré qu'elle pleure car il aimait voir les autres souffrir mais quand même! Elle le coupa de ses chères reflexions avec sa question:

" L'incendie a été stoppé? "

Il opina. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu savoir avant qu'elle n'aille dehors. Il avait remarqué son abscence dès qu'il avait fini de régler son interrogatoir avec les surveillantes. Il décida de se changer les idées car penser aux trois hommes inconsients de la rue n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui pour se calmer. Tom raconta donc ce qu'il avait appris pour passer le temps et surtout, surtout! Arreterd'avoir des idées de meurtre:

" Toi et moi on va être ennvoyés dans un autre orphelinat pas très loin de Londres. On va prendre un autobus pour y aller.

- Oh, quand?

- Dans trois heures environ...

- Et nos affaires? Je vais pas y aller comme ça! Nos affaires ont pus être sauvées ou...

- Non, elles ont brulées. Mais j'ai pu sauver les miennes grace à la magie. Les tiennes ont été détruites. Les surveillantes vont aller chercher des affaires dans des maisons d'associations pour des réfugiés.

-Mais on ne peut pas aller s'en acheter?

- L'orphelinat n'a pas assez d'argent pour aqu'on puisse nous donner des fringues!

- Oui mais je te rappelles que moi, j'ai de l'argent! Tu croies que je pourrais aller faire un tour à Gringotts? Sans qu'ils le sachent bien sûr... "

Il réfléchit. Un tour au chemin de Traverse? Oui ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il l'emmena dans un coin isolé et dit:

" Ecoute, dans trois heures, on part, on a donc environ deux heures, deux heures et demie avant qu'on remarque notre abscence, ok?

- Ok, rit- elle. "

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Elle trouvait ça marrant alors que s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils auraient des ennuis avec la justice magique! Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et tout à coup elle fronça les sourcils:

" Qu'est ce que tu fais? lui reprochait- elle.

- Je vais modifier tes vêtements. Tu comptes pas faire tes achats dans cette tenue?

- Non mais je peux le faire toute seule!

- Très bien, vas- y! "

Non mais qu'est- ce qu'il croyait? Qu'elle n'était pas cap de changer ses vêtements elle- même? En un seul mouvement, son peignoir devint une jupe longue bleue claire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle se fit apparaître des sandales blanches et chagea son débardeur noir en une chemise d'été blanche aux manches trois quarts. Elle fit apparaître un sac en tulle blanc où elle y rangea sa baguette. Ensuite elle se fit une tresse avec ses cheveux blonds et le tout ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle avait été victime d'un incendie ou d'une agression. Bien que ses mains soient un peu écorchées comme ses jambes, ses bras et ses pieds mais ça ce n'était pas très grave on pouait penser qu'elle était tombée. Elle sourit à Tom qui la regardait d'un air neutre.

Même habillée comme ça, elle restait sexy et cela lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de la posséder. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un seul bijou: un bracelet en or avec des pierres. Le même que celui d'hier. Elle devait y tenir car elle le mettait tout le temps. Il sortirent par une autre sortie de secours et transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre pas loin du chaudron baveur. Tom prit la main de Leïla et lui indiqua le chemin du pub. Il passa sans un mot pour le barman et après avoir tapé avec sa baguette sur le mur de pierre, le passage s'ouvrit. La jeune femme écarcilla les yeux. En Russie, la ville magique n'était pas si... Originale. Normal car avec la monarchie, l'architecture était controlée comme le nombre d'affiche et le reste. Ici, c'était... libre et plus chaleureux aussi même si elle préferait la belle architecture des magnifiques monuments russes qui servaient de boutiques. Elle suivit son compagnon qui la tirait presque devant un grand bâtiment blanc un peu penché et... Voilà. Sur la porte, on indiquait par une formule un peu plus claire que les voleurs n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Ils entrèrent et elle vit des créatures bizarres qui travaillait. Dans son pays, les gobelins ne travaillaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Tom lui indiqua un gobelin par un signe de tête et elle dit à la créture qui était haut perchée sur un tabouret:

" Bonjour.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Que puis- je faire pour vous?

- J'aimerais retirer de l'argent, je m'appelle Leïla Keinery et normalement, c'est l'établissement qui possède encore ma clé car je n'ai pas eu encore la possibilité de la réclamer.

- Bien, suivez- moi. Voici votre clé.

- Merci. "

Elle fit signe à Tom de venir avec elle. Elle n'avait rien à cacher et il savait déjà qu'elle était riche alors...

Il suivit la jeune femme après tout, c'est elle qui avait tenu au fait qu'il l'accompagne. Ils arrivèrent avec le gobelin devant une porte. La créature l'ouvrit laissant apparaîtrre une véritable petite fortune. Tom retint son souffle, il savait que Leïla était riche mais quand même! Elle fit comme si il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire et s'empara d'une grande poignée de gallions qu'elle fourra dans son sac en tulle. Ils sortirent de la banque en silence. Il regarda la jeune sorcière. Elle avait l'air ravie de retrouver l'air frais et se rua dans un magasin chic pour sorcier. Tom regarda autour de lui puis la suivit. Elle avait déjà selectionné des vêtements qu'elle tenait avec l'aide de son bras. Puis elle parla avec la vendeuse qui lui indiqua les cabines d'essayages. Il soupira puis la suivit, attendit et elle sortit de la cabine dans une robe simple bleue claire et elle se tourna vers lui:

" Alors? Elle me va? "

Tom étudia le vêtement. Il lui allait bien mais il y avait un détail qui clochait: elle était bleue. Le bleu c'est la couleur des Serdaigles. Ils étaient certes intelligents mais rien ne valait la maison de son ancêtre alors il fit un signe négatif à Leïla. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cabine. Elle en sortit vêtue de noir. Un débardeur avec un décolleté en V très moulant qui la rendait encore plus mince et plus fragile avec une longue jupe noire qui touchait presque le sol. Il acquiesa à sa question silencieuse. Là c'était mieux, en tant qu'adepte de la magie noire il n'allait pas lui dire non pour cette tenue. Elle sourit et remit sa tenue d'origine posa sur un banc la tenue noire et partit ranger la robe bleue.

Bon, j'ai déjà une tenue mais c'est loin d'être suffisant! Il faut que j'en trouve au moins dix autres sans parler du pyjama, des chaussures, des sous- vêtements, etc, etc. Ils partirent faire les boutiques chics du coin.

Une heure plus tard ( soit une heure et demie depuis leur depart du gymnase) Leïla avait enfin tout trouvé. En plus de sa tenue noire elle avait obtenue une robe vert foncé, un pull noir, des collants noirs, trois autres débardeurs ( un vert pastel, un noir et un gris presque blanc) , une autre robe mais noire cette fois- ci et c'était une robe d'hiver alors que la verte était d'été. De plus, elle avait achetée une merveilleuse robe du soir argentée avec un chale assorti. Les chaussures choisies étaient simples: une paire de tennis noire, des sandales noires, des escarpins argentés ( pour la robe de soir) et c'est tout. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'acheter de pyjama puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir et débardeur et en sous - vêtements. En parlant de sous- vêtements, elle s'en était achetée suffisament pour la fin de sa vie! D'ailleurs pendant qu'elle y pensait, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Tom. Celui l'avait un peu abandonnée et lui avait donné un point de rendez- vous lorsqu'elle s'était mis à allaer dans le rayon lingerie. C'est vrai que ça devait faire bizarre puisqu'ils se connaissaient à peine mais bon! Il lui avait dit dans une librairie Fleurie et autre chose. Bon, ça devait pas être difficile. Elle remercia la vendeuse et s'engouffra dans le chemin de Traverse et regarda sa montre. Elle avait dix minutes d'avance, bon alors qu'allait- elle pouvoir faire pendant dix minutes? Leïla compta les sous qui lui restait, hum juste une centaine de Gallions. Avec ça elle pourrait peut- être acheté un truc au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait pour le remercier de l'avoir avertie lors de l'incendie? Ouais c'était pas une mauvaise idée mais que lui offrir? Elle ne connaissait rien de lui! Euh... Alors ses parents lui disait toujours d'acheter quelque chose d'utile mais pas d'offensant et du gôut de la personne. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne connaissait rien de Tom! Ni ses goûts, ni quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. Bon, un regard à sa montre lui montrait qu'elle n'avait plus que trois minutes! Autant aller à la librairie et là elle improviserait pour lui offrir quelque chose. De toute façon, elle avait pas le choix. Bon, où est- ce qu'elle est cette fichue librairie?

Tom sortit du magasin quand la jeune femme voulut s'acheter des sous- vêtements. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se contenir lorsqu'il la savait presque nue dans sa cabine alors s'il se mettait à discuter avec elle de sous- vêtements il allait exploser en l'imaginant avec la lingerie. Donc il avait préfèré aller faire un tour dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il salua d'un signe de tête le proriétaire de la boutique Barjow et Beurk. Il avait déjà acheté des objets dans cette boutique mais il n'y entra pas. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui. Il passa devant les autres boutiques et entra dans une librairie dite fermée. Une femme de cinquante ans vint vers lui et lui dit:

" Que voulez- vous?

- Voir si je pourrais passer commande.

- Qui êtes- vous?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Je veux passer commande.

- Bien. Quel livre?

- _Eram Triafira. _

- Et quand viendrez- vous le chercher?

- Avant Septembre.

- Bien. Il sera là. "

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Il partit en direction de Fleurie et Bott. En espérant que Leïla y serait encore, il était un peu en retard.

Mais qu'est- ce qui foutait? Il avait dit qu'il y serait! Bon, ok, elle était arrivée en retard mais pas de vingths minutes! Seuleument de dix! Comment ça elle était injuste!? Mais non! Elle, elle est nouvelle, elle a une bonne excuse mais lui! Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'était pas inquiète! Il pouvait se faire tuer ça lui était bien égal! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il l'attirait un peu mais sans plus! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça! Pourquoi elle en est arrivée là d'ailleurs? Ah oui! Il est en retard bordel! Elle refit le tour de la librairie encore une fois quand elle le vit franchir la porte du magasin. Ouf! Attendez! Comment ça ouf?! Elle devait s'en foutre! Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne le vit pas arriver vers elle et elle sursauta quand il annonça:

" Il nous reste quarante minutes. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

- Euh oui. Mais est- ce que je dois acheter mon uniforme maintenant? Vous avez bien un uniforme à Poudlard, non?

- En effet mais tu l'acheteras en Août comme tout le monde. Bon où veux- tu aller?

- J'en sais rien! Je connais pas le coin, moi! Où est- ce que tu vas toi d'habitude? "

Il lui jeta un regard bizarre. Avait- elle poser une question trop indiscrète?

Tom regarda attentivement Leïla. D'habitude, il allait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Est- ce qu'elle pourrait tenir sa langue s'il l'amenait là- bas? Après tout, à part qu'elle était une riche sorcière russe il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle! Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'irait pas tout raconter. Et puis si elle le faisait, il la tuerai! Bon, voyons déjà comment elle réagira quand il lui posera cette question:

" Tu connais la magie noire?

- J'en ai vaguement entendue parler mais jamais partiquer, pourquoi? "

Bon, à part son irritante curiosité elle avait pas mal réagit alors autant l'y enmener et puis il verra ce qu'il fera d'elle ensuite:

- Disons que c'est dans des boutiques qui portent sur ce sujet que j'ai l'habitude d'aller.

- On peut y aller si tu veux mais je te préviens, ne me pose pas de questions je n'y connais rien!

- Alors suis- moi. "

Il avait décidé de l'emmener dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Rien que pour voir si elle aurait la frousse. Après tout, elle avait peur de l'orage!

Sincèrement, elle s'en foutait pas mal du fait que Tom pratique la magie noire! Dans sa famille, plusieurs personnes la pratiquait! A commencer par son cousin Nicolas ( qui avait un an de plus qu'elle) , sa tante ( la mère de Nicolas) et enfin son père. Celui- ci avait refusé que l'on enseigne la magie noire à son enfant car elle était une fille! Au début Leïla n'avait rien dit mais maintenant elle aurait voulut en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet pour ne pas être complétement pomée dans la boutique où voulait l'enmener Tom. Rien que pour savoir les bases qu'elle comprenne un peu l'utilité des objets qu'elle verrait! Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle sombre et au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait le silence se faisait. Les visages des passants devenaient plus froids. Le soleil laissait place à la pénombre, tellement qu'on croirait qu'il faisait nuit. Les décors des boutiques devenaient de plus en plus menaçants. Elle vit Tom lui jeter un regard en coin. Il avait peur de quoi? Qu'elle tombe dans les pommes de frayeur? Ah! Tout cela ne lui faisait pas peur mais plutôt envie de rigoler! On se croirait dans une ville fantôme abandonnée! Elle sourit au jeune homme qui s'arrêta sans prevenir devant une boutique. Elle faillit le percuter tellement il s'était stoppé rapidement. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de voir le nom du magasin car Tom lui fit signe d'entrer en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle hocha la tête et pénetra dans le bâtiment, suivi du futur maître des ténèbres...

Bon, elle n'avait pas eut peur... Pour l'instant. Il la fit entrer dans la boutique et regarda comment elle réagissait à la vue des têtes décapitées sechées. Elle lui sourit. Et dire qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait peur et elle trouvait ça drôle! Cette fille n'était décidemment pas logique! Ils entendirent un petit toussotement et Tom vit Beurk sortir de derrière son vieux comptoir. L'homme regarda bizarrement Leïla. Tom sourit intérieurement. Il est vrai qu'elle ne correspondait pas tellement au style de client que l'homme avait l'habitude d'avoir dans sa boutique. Elle était souriante, jeune, habillée de couleurs claires et semblait encore plus fragile qu'un enfant. De plus, son hatitude sentait l'innocence et la bonté à plein nez. Le style de clients de Beurk lui ressemblait plutôt. Vétu de noir, inspirant la méfiance et le respect, il était froid presque cynique s'il ne l'était pas. Voyant que Leïla ne savait pas comment réagir et que le propriètaire de la boutique l'interrogeait du regard à propos de la présence de la jeune femme, il fit les presentations faisant bien comprendre à l'autre homme qu'elle était avec lui:

" Leïla, je te présente le propriètaire de la boutique.

- Enchantée, dit la jeune femme timidement.

- De même mademoiselle, répondit le concerné.

- Nous aimerions regarder ce que vous avez à nous proposer, déclara Tom d'une voix sans appel en se rapprochant de Leïla et en insistant sur le _nous_. "

Le vieux homme hocha la tête et partit dans l'arrière boutique. Profitant de son abscence Tom se pencha vers la jeune femme et demanda avec un sourire narquois:

" Tu es sûre de vouloir rester?

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Pourtant tu as peur de l'orage alors que c'est deux fois moins effrayant que ce qu'il y a dans cette boutique.

- Rectification: j'ai peur du souvenir que me rappellle l'orage. Nuance! Au fait, ...

- Quoi? "

Elle semblait génée tout d'un coup et il en fallait pour la gêner!

" Tu comptes acheter quelque chose?

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi est- ce que tu ne vas rien acheter?

- Je n'ai pas envie de dépenser mon argent dans cela. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à acquérir.

- Alors moi je m'en chargerais.

- Pardon? "

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

" Tiens. "

Elle lui tendit sa bourse qui contenait une centaine de Gallions. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui donnait son argent pour qu'il achète un objet ici?!

" Prends- la. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ou mon honneur si tu préfères. De plus, tu m'as aidé à refaire le plein dans ma garde- robe alors à ton tour de faire des folies! Enfin, il y a juste cents Gallions mais si tu veux, on peut aller en chercher plus à Gringotts...

- Pourquoi? "

Il ne comprenait pas. Donner, il n'avait jamais fait ni partager ni donner ni sauver un honneur ou une vie. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était sauvé ce qui lui appartenait car pour lui, elle lui appartenait. S'il était allé la chercher lors de l'incendie, c'était pour la voir boulversée, d'ailleurs ça n'avait pas marché... Et pour son agression c'était juste l'honneur des Sangs- purs qu'il avait défendu. Mais jamais elle. Il prit la bourse.

" Ok, c'est toi qui décide. "

Elle leva un sourcil.

" Pour cette fois, rajouta- t- il.

- Je me disais aussi... "

Il eut un rire bref. Son insolence lui aurait coûté la vie si elle ne l'attirait pas avec son accent de l'Est ou sa particularité à réagir de façon bizarre. Elle l'intriguait. Pour lui, elle était un mystère. Le propriétaire revint et approrta un objet recouvert par un tissu en velours noir. Il le découvrit et laissa apparaître trois pierres en pendentif. Elles étaient conservées dans des boites en verre et ces boîtes étaient surement ensorcelées. Les pierres étaient petites mais magnifiques, elle faisait la taille d'une piece. Cependant on devinait bien que même si elles devaient être des objets de valeur, il fallait qu'elles passent inaperçues. Chacune avait une couleur différente: une verte foncée, une gris clair et enfin une noire comme l'ébène. Beurk fut content de son effet et déclara:

" Chaque collier a un pouvoir. Le vert vous donnera du courage lorsque vous en aurez besoin, le gris- clair vous previendra d'un danger proche et enfin le noir vous dira que vous êtes sur le point d'obtenir ce que vous désirez: si c'est un objet c'est qu'il est tout proche par contre si c'est autre chose alors c'est qu'il vous suffit de prendre la dernière décision à laquelle vous pensez. Mais après plus votre niveau est puissant plus le pouvoir s'entifie. Prenez le collier vert par exemple, si un sorcier qui ne pratique pas la magie noire alors le collier le previndra seuleument des dangers mortels mais si ce sorcier est un adepte de la magie noire alors il servira aussi lors de situations anodines."

Les deux jeunes acquiesèrent. A la seule différence que Leïla n'avait pas tout compris mais bon... En tout cas, elle trouvait les colliers très jolis. Surtout le gris clair. Elle perdit le fil de la conversation des deux hommes car elle contempla soigneusement les pendentifs. Les pierres étaient retenues par des fins morceaux d'or qui représentaient chacun un mot. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir lesquels. Elle stoppa sa contemplation et regarda attentivement les deux sorciers. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignéset discutaient. Leîla regarda sa montre dans son sac en tulle et elle trouva autre chose...

Pendant que Leïla regardait les pendentifs, Tom demanda le prix des colliers. Beurk déclara:

" Ecoutez, c'est bien au- dessus de vos moyens et...

- Dîtes toujours.

- Je dirais quarte vinght Gallions pour un collier.

- Et pour deux?

- Et bien...

- Combien?

- Cent cinquante. Dernière offre. "

Tom sentit Leïla qui se rapprochait d'eux. Elle se trouvait derrière lui. Il decida de prendre au moins un collier... Pour l'instant.

" Et bien, nous en prendrons un.

- Quatre vinght Gallions alors. Bien, je vais chercher un sac et un le livre d'explication. "

Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Tom sentit que Leïla lui tappa sur l'épaule. Il regarda sa montre. C'était l'heure de rentrer au gymnase.

" Je sais Leïla, après ça on rentre.

- Non enfin si mais tu vas prendre un collier?

- Oui.

- Un seul?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi pas deux?

- Enfin tu as entendu le prix...

- Regarde la bourse. Elle est trouée. J'ai environ une autre centaine de Gallions. Ce sera peut- être pas suffisant pour les trois colliers mais...

- Tu es sûre?

- Sûre. Tiens. "

Elle lui tendit une autre poignée de gallions qu'il rangea dans la bourse qu'il repara grace à un sort. Beurk revint et déclara:

" Voici les bouquins d'explication. Alors lequel choisissez- vous monsieur Jedusor?

- Le noir.

- Bien alors attendez. "

Le viel homme prononça une formule et il put prendre le collier noir qu'il mit dans une pochette soudainement présente. Il le rangea à l'intérieur d'un sac avec le livre d'explication du collier noir. Tom tendit quatre vinght Gallions et dit:

" Je vais en prendre un deuxième.

- Cela fera soixante- dix Gallion,s pour le deuxième collier et je n'accepte pas de promesses ou de...

- J'ai suffisament d'argent. "

Il mit les soixante- dix Gallions dans la main de Beurk. Celui- ci opina et demanda:

" Lequel?

- Le gris.

- Bien. "

Il fit pareil que pour le collier noir et cinq minuutes plustard, Leïla et Tom furent dehors de la boutique. Tom tenait le sac et il indiqua à Leïla la direction à prendre pour retourner au chemin de traverse. Ils retournèrent au pub puis transplanèrent dans une ruelle dans Londres. Ils _atterirent_ au Gymnase dans un vestiaire vide. Il fit disparaître le sac de Barjow et Beurk aisi que ceux de Leïla et ils rejoignirent les autres. Personne n'avait remarqué leur abscence. Tant mieux. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, ils prendraient le train pour un autre orphelinat. Tom abandonna deux minutes Leïla pour récupérer la valise qu'il avait réussi à sauver du feu... Juste deux minutes...


	4. Ouille!

_Me revoilà! Oui, oui, le temps a été long mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour cette fic alors je vous pris de m'excuser por ce retard et voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. (D'ailleurs ils sont peu nombreux si vous voulez mon avis... ) Mais bref, nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau chapitre où la réflexion des personnages est souvent présente!_

_J'espère que cela vous plairait, bisous à tous!_

_Lily- Nora._

Chapitre quatre:

Leïla s'assit sur son lit dans le gymnase et sourit. Il avait dit qu'il allait chercher sa valise que lui, avait réussi à sauver. C'est vrai qu'elle, sur le coup, elle avait été un peu, voir beaucoup déboussolée... Elle s'allongea et sourit. Maintenant, elle en savait un peu plus sur Tom Jedusor. Pas beaucoup certes mais suffisament pour le moment. Au début, elle avait été un peu génée en sa presence. Après tout, il lui avait à moitié écrabouillé le poignet... Mais finalement, à part son côté sombre et mystérieux, il était... Bon, ok, il était loin d'être sympathique, ni compattissant, ni ce que vous voudrez mais de là à être dangeraux... Quoi que... Il avait quand même failli tué les trois moldus qui l'avaient agressée. Ils l'auraient bien mérité mais tout le monde ne saurait pas capable de le faire. Elle par exemple, elle ne les aurait pas tués. D'un autre côté, c'est peut- être elle qui aurait été tuée s'ils avaient eu le temps d'en finir avec elle. Bref, elle était encore plus embrouillée qu'avant. En fait Tom Jedusor était dangereux mais elle était reconnaissante envers lui. Bizarre. Non, c'était très simple... Ou très compliqué. A voir.

Elle fut tirée de ses reflexions en entendant une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans crier à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune femme regarda dans la direction de la fillette et vit le panier de basket qui était au dessus de l'enfant qui menaçait de tomber, car le mur était en mauvais état. Bref il allait tomber. Sur la gamine. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle se precipita vers la jeune fille et la poussa sur le côté. Malheureusement pour elle, Leïla se retrouva à la place de la fillette et vit le panier lui tomber dessus. Elle cria à son tour et ce fut... Le noir. Elle s'était évanouie. Sous la collition brutale. Comme quoi tout peut arriver en deux minutes...

Il transplana devant le batiment détruit. Il réussit à retrouver sa valise qu'il fit disparaître par magie. Puis il retourna au gymnase. Là- bas quelque chose clochait. Primo, la plupart des orphelins étaient regroupés dans un coin. Deusio, il ne voyait Leïla nulle part. Et enfin tersio, qu'est- ce que les pompiers fichaient ici? Avec le SAMU? Il se rapprocha du lieu d'agitation et vit avec effroi Leïla allongée sur un brancart, évanouie. Avec un filet de sang sur le crâne. On la mit dans l'ambulance et le véhicule partit. Tom jura intérieurement. Mais pourquoi cette fille lui causait autant de tracas! Il était bien plus joy... Euh non, disons satisfait de la vie avant, alors que maintenant... En arrivant, elle lui avait fait perdre le sens des responsabilités. Cela devait changé. Cela devait redevenir à la normale en fait. Et vite, avant qu'il en oublie son idée de conquérir le monde! Il chassa un garçon de son lit et s'assit. Il décida d'éviter de penser à Leïla pour l'instant comme ça cela ne le détournerait pas des ses responnsabilités en tant qu'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Jusqu'à présent cela avait été quasiment impossible mais bon... Peut- être que mainteant... Non, cela ne lui passait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour l'instant il devait savoir comment allait Leïla mais sutout, il voulait être avec elle.

Elle entendit un bruit. Encore une fois, encore une fois. En fin de compte ce son était régulier. On aurait dit une sorte de bip. Oui, un bip. Ou plutôt des bips. Elle entrouvit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière dans la pièce était bien trop aveuglante. Elle retenta tout de même l'expérience et apercut cette fois, les contours d'une pièce claire et presque vide. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la machine à côté d'elle produisait des bips réguliers. Comme... Comme dans les hospitaux. Se pourrait- il qu'elle soit à l'hospital? Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et malgré le fait qu'elle y voyait un peu flou, elle reconnut l'aspect des chambres des malades. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi elle était allongé dans un de ces lits! Avec des fils qui lui sortaient du bras et des doights! Leïla fouilla dans sa mémoire les évènements de la journée mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver quelque chose de concrès car elle s'endormit... A bout de force.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Tom essayait de convaincre la chef des surveillantes de le laisser aller à l'hospital pour rendre visite à Leïla. Mais la vielle dame ne voulait rien savoir. Il devra attendre d'être installé dans le noueau orphelinat pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller la voir. Il jura intérieurement et partit prendre sa valise et les affaires de la sorcière qu'ils avaient caché tout à l'heure. Il les rendit invisibles aux yeux des moldus et les fit léviter derrière lui. Un bus le conduisit lui et les autres orphelins de dix- sept ans ou seize dans un orphelin à la limite de la capitale de l'Angleterre. Il eut la chance d'avoir une chambre individuelle maisne prit juste le temps de déposer ses affaires pour aller voir le responsable del'établissement. Celui ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Le futur maître des Ténèbres jubila dans son for intérieur. L'attitude de ce moins- que- rien, ce moldu lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Mais le fait que le directeur l'ignorait lui donnait une idée. S'il ignorait sa presence alors logiquement il ne se rendrait pas compte de son abscence non? Si. Discrètement, il se faufila dans la cour et partit se cacher derrière un bosquet pour transplaner.

Il arriva devant l'hospital le plus proche de son ancien orphelinat ( il supposait que c'était là que Leïla avait été admise) et entra dans le hall bondé bien qu'il ne soit que sept heures du matin. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière de service et demanda si la sorcière avait été prise en charge ici. On lui répondit par l'affirmatif et la fonctionnaire lui donna sans poser de questions le numéro de la chambre de Leïla. Tom alla donc dans cette chambre. Il y avait deux lits danscette pièce lumineuse par l'absence de couleurs. En effet ici tout, ou presque, était blanc. On se crorait au pôle nord. Le premier lit était caché par un rideau et Tom passa devant pour se poser dans un fauteuil près du deuxième lit où dormait paisiblement Leïla. On l'avait revetu de la blouse des malades de l'hospital et il remarqua qu'on lui avait même enlevé son bracelet. Apparement, elle n'avait aucun bandage à part un pansement sur son front. Un liquide coulait dans un tube pour aller dans son bras par une piqure. Le bruit de ses battements de coeur réguliers prouvaient qu'elle allait bien. Tom était rassuré. Quelle idée de se jeter sous un panier de basket pour sauver une misérable moldue pleurnicheuse! Il lui prit une main et la serra. Depuis sa naissance, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiètait pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui- même. Et il ne savait pas si c'était censé être bien ou mal.

Elle sentit dans son sommeil une nouvelle source de chaleur, un mouvement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir d'une image flou, une personne assise à côté de son lit de malade. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui était cette personne. Timidement elle tenta de dégager sa main de celle de son visiteur inconnu mais celui- ci ne la laissa pas faire. Elle l'entendit lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne compris pas la signification des paroles prononcées. Elle referma les yeux mais avant de sombrer dans le pays des rrêves les evenements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. L'orphelinat, l'incendie, son cauchemar, les boutiques, les colliers, l'accident dans le gymnase... Tout lui revint brutalement mais cela ne l'empécha pas de se loger dans les bras de Morphée.

Tom sentit que Leïla se réveillait mais elle se rendormit dans la minute qui suivit. Si le choc n'avait pas trop fait de dégâts, en tout cas, elle semblait exténuée. Néanmoins, il essaya de la réveiller. Il posa sa main de libre sur sa joue et murmura:

" Leïla. "

Aucune réaction à part qu'elle eut quelques frissons. Bon, il allait devoir parler un peu plus fort.

" Leïla, tu m'entends? "

Un froncement de sourcils. C'était un début! Il recommença et enlevant quelques mèches blondes du visage de la sorcière:

" Leïla, Tu m'entends? "

Cette fois, la jeune femme ouvrit en grand les yeux et gémit, sans doute a cause la clareté de la pièce. Tom se leva pour fermer les stores à moitié. Quand il se rassit sur son siège, Leïla le regardait, confuse:

" Tom? C'est toi? "

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas?! Il repondit à sa question pour pouvoir la mettre en confiance. Après tout, s'il voulait la mettre de son côté, autnt qu'elle croye qu'elle peut compter sur lui, non?

" Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens?

- Je vais... Bien. Je ne ressens aucune douleur.

- C'est normale, on t'a donné de la morphine. Mais sinon, tout va bien?

- Non, tu es tout flou. Moins que tout à l'heure mais tu es flou.

- Sans doute le resultat de cette bosse, dit- il en tapotant délicatement sur le pansement. "

La jeune femme rit et demanda, plus sérieuse:

" Comment se fait- il que tu sois ici?

- Comment ça?

- Comment se fait- il que tu sois ici? Après tout, je vois mal les responsables t'accorder le droit deme rendre visite. Seul.

- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici.

- Oh. "

Il eut un silence. Tom ne voulait rien dire car il attendait que se soit elle qui lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas sur le point de tout raconter. En fait, elle semblait surtout sur le point de se rendormir.

" Leïla?

- Hum... Oui?

- Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé? "

Puisqu' elle ne voulait pas lui dir d'elle- même alors autant lui poser la question!

" Tout ce dont e me souviens c'est des cris de la fillette et d'avoir plonger dans sa direction... C'es tout.

- Je vois. "

En fait, il ne voyait pas du tout. Qu'est- ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour risquer sa vie pour celle d'une moldue? Vraiment, il avait beau cherché il ne voyait rien. Il la laissa dormir, elle en avait bien besoin. Tranquilement, après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait de nouveau paisiblement, il sortit du bâtiment et transplana dans un pop à son nouveau orphelinat. Personne n'avait remarqué son abscence, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et médita sur ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de la sorcière.

Cette fois, lorsqu'elle se réveilla Tom n'était plus là. D'un côté, elle fut déçue mais d'un autre point de vue, comme ça elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait... En effet, deux minutes plus tard, un docteur, surement le sien vint vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle tenta de persuader le fonctionnaire de la laisser sortir mais celui- ci se montra intransigeant, elle allait rester en observation. Maintenant qu'elle n'y voyait plus flou, elle put remarquer, avec dégout, qu'on lui avait fait une piqure au bras. Elle l'arracha dès que le médecin fut parti et tenta de se lever mais finalement, après un léger vertige, elle préféra rester couchée pour récupérer. Elle retourna donc encore une fois dans le beau pays des rêves.

Tom passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir dans sachambre. De toutes façons, qu'aurait- il pu faire d'autre? Il n'allait tout de même pas se mêler avec les moldus! Il aurait bien aimé retourner voir Leïla mais il se doutait qu'à onze heures du soir les visites soient autorisées... Oh et puis après tout, n'était- il pas un sorcier? Il pourrait facilement aller la voir. Il se leva de son lit et se jeta un sort de désillusion bien qu'il se doutait que des personnes se baladaient encore dans les couloirs du bâtiment... Après être sorti de l'orphelinat, il transplana une nouvelle fois à l'hospital. Sauf que cette fois il atterit directement dans la petite chambre. Et il fut surpris de se retrouver devant un lit vide!

Elle en avait marre de parresser! Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à rester active. Ok, elle avait dormi, elle avait récupéré, maintenant elle pouvait sortir! Mais ce stupide docteur ne l'écoutait pas et voulait absolument la garder en observation. Quel imbécile! Elle allait parfaitement bien! On lui avait même retirer la morphine et à part une légère douleur à la tête, là où ils l'avaient recoussue, elle se sentait bien! Mais personne ne voulait l'écouter alors elle était allongée dans son lit d'hospital en train de mourir d'ennui! Elle regarda la pendule qui était accrochée au mur: onze moins dix. En ce début de soirée, elle avait sans doute mieux à faire que de rester ici. Comme chercher ses affaires par exemple! D'après les infirmières, on les lui rendra dès qu'elle sortira mais elle voulait savoir s'ils n'avaient pas jeté sa baguette. Après tout, c'étaient des moldus et ils auraient pas la confondre avec un bout de bâton!

Doucement, elle se leva et fut ravie de constater qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucun vertige en faisant cela. Elle sortie de la chambre et tenta de repérer un panneau qui pourrait lui indiquer l'entrepôt des affaires des patients. Elle savait juste que l'infirmière appelait ça ainsi mais par contre, elle n'était pas sure que se soit le nom exact... La jeune femme prit à droite puis à gauche, tout droit, à gauche, tout droit, à gauche puis tout droit et enfin à gauche. Résultat... Elle se retrouait devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait tourné en rond... Bon cette fois elle allait changé d'étage, elle avait remarqué une boîte qui changeait d'étages mais elle ne savait plus comment cela s'appelait. Bref, elle partit à droit en direction de cette machine au nom compliqué.

Tom tenta de réfléchir à l'endroit où Leïla pourrait être. Peut- être était- elle en train de passer un examen. D'un autre côté, il doutait qu'à cette heure, ils faisaient des scaners ou autres... Non, elle avait dû se lever sans permission. Il jura. Avec la chance qu'elle avait elle allait vite s'attirer des ennuis! Il serra sa baguette dans sa poche et alla dans le couloir. Grace au sort qu'il s'était jeté pour paraître invisible, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Il prit à gauche et l'apercut. Elle semblait perdue car elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder les murs, sûrement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une indication quelquonque... Il soupira de soulagement et decida de ne pas se montrer tout de suite. Il voulait voir comment elle se débrouillerai en territoire inconnu. Après tout, elle venait d'une haute famille de sorciers russes, non? Donc techniquement, elle n'avait jamais cotoyé des moldus et encore moins des médecins! Il voulait s'amuser. Il avait toujours aimé voir les autres souffrir mais avec Leïla c'était différent. Cette fois, si cela tournait mal, autrement dit si elle se fourrait de nouveau dans des problèmes dont elle seule pouvait en être la cause, ils interviendrait. Il serrait là pour la sortir du pétrin quoi! Alors il la regarda se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour enfin y entrer avec lui à sa suite.

Leïla entra dans l'appareil moldu et appuya sur un bouton qui indiquait le sous- sol. Elle supposait que c'est là- bas qu'on avait déposé ses affaires. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle entra dans une grande pièce somre et froide. Froide poour ses couleurs ou plutôt son abesnce de couleurs lmais aussi par qu'il faisait froid. Très froid. Avec pour seul habit la chemise de l'hospital qu'on lui avait donné, elle grellottait sur place. Ses dents claquaient et elle regretta d'avoir quitter sa chambre de malade. Là, seule, peu couverte, pieds nus, elle avait l'air d'une fille desarmée, fragile. Ce qu'elle était puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que faute d'avoir trouvé l'entrepôt, elle avait déniché le garage qui contenaient des ambulances. Bref, elle s'était gourrée. Elle retourna donc dans l'ascenseur pour cette fois aller au rez- de- chaussée. Elle se faufila vers le panneau d'indication qui malheureusement ne parlait d'aucun entrepôt. Résignée, elle décida donc de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'attendre gentiment et patienment le feu vert de ce stupide moldu! Mais elle trouva rapidement une faille dans son projet. En effet elle ne se souvenait plus à quel étage sa chambre se situait, si elle l'avait su à un moment...

Elle choisit au hasard le troisième étage mais la couleur des murs du couloir la fit retourner imédiatement d'où elle venait, c'est- à- dire l'ascenseur... Elle atterit cette fois au second étage. Dans lequel elle se perdit. Et oui, bien qu'intelligente, Leïla n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Au bout d'une heure qu'elle cherchait l'ascenseur elle s'assit dans le couloir et pleura. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable. Depuis sa naissance il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider, la soutenir, la tirer des mauvais as. Que ce soit des membres de la famille, des serviteurs, des elfes de maisons ou bien des inconnus, il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Mais ici, à Londres, dans un endroit moldu où son nom, sa famille, son ascendance ne signifiait rien , elle était perdue. Comme un poisson hors du bocal. Elle n'avait personne pour la remettre dans l'eau. Alors oui, elle pleurait. Elle savait que c'était inutile mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait passé le reste de la nuit dans ce couloir, quelqu'un remit le poisson dans l'aquarium.

Tom decida d'oter son sort de Desillusion au bout d'une heure vingth d'observation. Mais c'est surtout le fait de voir Leïla pleurer qui le mit en colère. Elle ne devait pas se rabaisser à cette réaction inutile! Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles, les minables! Or, elle était une Sang- pur, une jeune femme respectable qui n'avait rien à se reprocher! A part bien sur , son incroyable don pour se fourrer dans des ennuis incroyables. Il posa delicatement une main sur lépaule de la sorcière. Celle- ci releva soudainement la tête et parût soulagée de le voir. Elle essuya d'un geste de la main les larmes sur son visage et, avec l'aide de Tom, se releva. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi à se regarder comme pour atendre une réaction de l'autre personne. Finalement, ce fut Leïla qui détourna le regard et qui demanda au sorcier:

" Comment m'as- tu retrouvée? "

Tom se cotenta de sourire. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils par cet acte déplacé, surtout lorsqu'on ne répondait pas à une question. Mais elle decida de passer outre et, grelletant quémanda:

" Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre? "

Le jeune homme se contenta de marcher vers la droite, son interlocutrice déboussolée à sa suite.

Ils attegnirent l'ascenseur en silence puis regangnèrent la chambre de la malade. Cette dernière reprit sa place dans le lit froid et tenta de se rechauffer avec les draps. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attrapper froid! Le silence que faisait règner Tom l'avait surpris. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se mette à jaser mais à au moins une ou deux remarques sur son accident ou sur le fait qu'elle soit seule, perdue dans cet hospital. Mais là, rien. C'était très frustrant, elle devait le reconnaître mais elle voulait savoir la raison de sa presence alors puisqu'il ne voulait pas commencer la discussion elle allait le faire!

" Que fais- tu ici, Tom? "

Ce dernier la regarda et répondit d'un ton neutre, sans aucun sous- entendu:

" Je suis venue te voir. "

Oui, ça, elle avait compris mais par contre ce qui la surprenait c'était qu'il le refasse. Après tout, qu'est- ce que son sort pouvait bien lui faire?

" Pourquoi? "

La question avait fusée sans qu'elle s'apercoive de l'avoir prononcée. Mais elle fit mine que c'était volontaire et qu'elle ne regrettait pas cette question si franche, si... Peu elle- même. Ce qui, à l'évidence, n'avait pas du convaincre Tom qui souriait ironniquement comme s'il savait que la question lui avait éhappée. Il parut toutefois réfléchir à sa question et annonça de la même voix que tout à l'heure:

" Pour voir si tu n'avais pas d'ennuis.

- Des ennuis? s'exclama- t- elle. Pourquoi aurais- je des ennuis? "

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et il récita comme un cours appris par coeur:

" Attends, laisse- moi réfléchir. C'est vrai que depuis ton arrivée tout baigne. Un incendie qui aurait pu causer ta mort si je ne t'avais pas secourue, une tentative de viol ou plus, un accident, ...

- Ok, ok! Ca va! Il est vrai que depuis mon arrivée à Londres, tout ne vole pas comme des balais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que c'est moi qui les cause! Regarde l'incendie par exemple, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis le feu au bâtiment!

- Peut- être mais si tu n'avais pas jeter un sort contre les bruits tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi pour sortir de l'orphelinat en flammes. "

Aïe, un point pour lui! Elle se mordit la lèvres et essaya de réfléchir vite à une volte- face mais Tom ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

" Dis- moi, Leïla?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi as- tu sauvé cette fillette? "

Elle s'était attendue à cette question. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi mais n'y avait en fin de compte trouvé aucune réponse valable aux yeux de son interlocuteur. Aussi répondit- elle en haussant les épaules, faisant mine d'être dans son nuage de pensées:

" Je ne sais pas. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je n'ai sans doute pas pensé à ce que ce geste impliquait. J'ai juste plonger, c'est tout. "

Mais il ne parut pas se contenter de cette réponse:

" Tu as mis ta vie en danger.

- Je te l'ai dit, sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi. "

Il la regarda longuement comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Cela la mit mal à l'aise alors elle tenta de paraître fatiguée, ce qui d'un côté était vrai:

" Ecoute, je suis exténuée, on pourrait en reparler demain? "

Por comfirmer ses dires, elle bailla mais resta bien sur bien élévée en plaçant devant sa bouche, sa main. Tom ne s'offusqua pas et accepta cette excuse bien que tout laissait deviné dans son attitude qu'il n'était pas dupe. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, il retourna au chevet de Leïla et déposa un baiser sur son front. Celle- ci leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire puis par une justification:

" Pour te porter chance contre les ennuis. "

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et croisa ses bras pour montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas la remarque. C'était infantin comme réaction, elle ne savait mais elle n'avait rien à lui jeter à la figure. Le sorcier rit de son attitude et se leva de sa chaise. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, Leïla arrêta de bouder et lui demanda, songeuse:

" Tom?

- Oui?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la poisse? "

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir puis se penchant vers la jeune femme, si près que leurs front se touchaient, il lui dit tout en fixnt ses yeux:

" Non, je pense juste que tu es tombée sur la mauvaise personne. "

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'assimiler le sens de ses paroles, le sorcier sortit de la chambre laisant une sorcière encore plus déboussolée que tout à l'heure dans le couloir en train de pleurer.

_Voilà! Un chapitre quatre qui a été ong à écrire mais qui je l'espère en valait la peine!_

_Je n'ai rien contre quelques reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises._

_Bises,_

_Lily- Nora._


	5. Nouveau décor

_Je suis très déçue. A part littlebeattle, que je remercie d'ailleurs, personne ne m'a donné de reviews pour mon chapitre quatre! Nom mais c'est quoi ce cirque? Vous ne savez donc pas que pour donner une review il faut cliquer en bas à gauche? Pff... Je veux juste un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! C'est pas bien compliqué, non? Merci d'avance._

_Je tenais aussi à remercier ma nouvelle correctrice Lily la tigresse56_ _qui se fera un plaisir de vous laissez un commentaire:_

_Bonjour à tous!! Heureuse de vous rencontrer! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Et n'oubliez pas la review, ca fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs!! et ca encourage à poster plus vite les nouveaux chapitres! Bises. Lily la tigresse56_

_Voilà sinon comme d'hab:_

_Disclaimer:_

_Tous les personnages, l'environnement et autre appartiennent à J.K Rowling. ( Sauf Leïla bien sûr et sa famille) . Je ne gagne rien en écrivant comme pourraient le croire certain et souhaite que mon histoire respecte les livres de J. K Rowling._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin!_

_Lily- Nora._

Chapitre 5:

D'accord, Leïla l'avouait, elle n'avait pas tout de suite saisi le sens des propos de Tom. Mais quand cela fut fait, elle frissonna. Quand il parlait de cette mauvaise personne sur laquelle elle était tombée, il parlait de lui? Ok , il était dangereux, ça elle l'avait compris. Mais seulement dans les moments graves, non? après tout, il ne s'était jamais laissé emporté! Elle savait que les autres orphelins le craignaient et ce sûrement à cause de quelques tours magiques mais de là à le qualifier d'une mauvaise personne! Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Bien sûr elle aurait pu se jeter un sort contre les flammes lors de l'incendie mais par contre, lors de l'attaque des trois hommes, là elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Ce qui prouvait que Tom était quelqu'un de bien! Elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas tué les hommes. Non, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... Enfin, pas à sa connaissance.

Il avait du partir car finalement aller la voir avait été une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Car il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle était si vulnérable, si naïve, si influençable, si... Si... Si différente de lui! En fait, c'était peut-être cela qui l'attirait chez elle. Leïla était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle avait grandi dans une famille aimante, riche avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle avait sûrement des amis et peut- être des ennemis qui sait... Elle devait avoir confiance en ses proches et peut- être même en de simples connaissance. Car, Leïla, il le savait, voyait le bien partout. La preuve, elle avait confiance en lui! Il faut dire que pour l'instant, elle avait ses raisons mais depuis leur rencontre, il avait failli lui casser le poignet, tuer les trois hommes de la ruelle sans parler du fait qu'il avait passé une heure vingt à la regarder chercher son chemin dans l'hôpital. Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant du dernier point mais il l'avait prévenue qu'il était dangereux donc elle aurait du se méfier! Surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller dans des boutiques de magie noire! Mais non, elle avait encaissé ça comme si c'était banal. Elle lui avait même donné de l'argent pour s'acheter deux de ces trois fameux colliers! A croire qu'elle était félée. Soupirant, il tenta de dormir et essaya d'imaginer sa prochaine entrevue avec la sorcière russe.

Cette dernière se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Bien sûr elle était souvent de bonne humeur mais c'était très rare le matin. Aujourd'hui par contre c'était différent, elle allait enfin, enfin sortir de cet hôpital miteux. Non mais c'est vrai! Elle s'était pris un panier de basket en pleine figure, ok! On l'avait recousue, ok! De toutes façon sa magie avait fait décaler le bout de fer donc sa blessure était moins grave que si elle avait été une moldue, alors ils auraient pu la laisser sortir plus tôt, non? Bien sûr, les médecins n'étaient pas au courant de ce dernier détail mais bon! Elle avait le droit de se plaindre, non? Depuis son arrivée ici, elle multipliait les incidents! Pff... Par contre pour ce qui était de la dernière phrase de Tom, elle en avait conclu qu'il avait du plaisanter. Après tout, il avait beau laissé quelques fois son caracère impulsif l'emporter il n'avait jamais rien fait de grave, non? Leïla était sûre que Tom avait un bon fond. Il ne le savait pas, c'est tout... On lui remit ses affaires et elle fut ravie de constater que sa baguette était toujours dans son sac en tulle blanc. Elle se rhabilla comme la veille et pria pour que Tom ait pensé à récupérer les affaires qu'elle avait achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et attendit dans le hall. Un moldu devait venir la chercher, d'après l'infirmière. Elle aurait préféré transplaner mais comment expliquer ça à des moldus sans se faire interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique? Alors elle attendit gentiment.

Tom se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. En tout cas, les malheureux moldus qui croisèrent son chemin decidèrent rapidement de s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Et ils avaient bien raison. Car en effet, Tom passa sa matinée à fusiller du regard les orphelins. Si bien que beaucoup decidèrent de rester dans leur chambre aujourd'hui. Et le fait que Leïla n'apparaissait toujours pas n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Une surveillante du nouvel orphelinat était partie à neuf heures ce matin et elle devrait être rentrée de puis longtemps. N'y tenant plus, il se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était installé et retourna dans sa chambre. Mais que faisait-elle, par Merlin? ! Fulminant, il sortit de sa valise les deux colliers qu'il avait acheté hier. Il decida de lire les livres d'explication mais il comprit rapidement le principe du fonctionnement des deux pendentifs. Il prit le noir et en modifia l'apparence. A la place du pendentif se trouvait une montre en argent avec une pierre noire sur le bracelet. Il avait préféré faire cet transformation car se balader avec un collier autour du coup ce n'était pas très discret... Le second pendentif, le gris, ne lui était pas destiné. Non, il n'était pas du genre à avoir des ennuis. Non, les ennuis il les provoquait... Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Leïla. Elle, elle les attirait comme un aimant. Mais comment la persuader de le mettre sans la froisser? Pfff... Cette fille bien que naïve se douterait de quelque chose s'il lui offrait un cadeau sans raison. Vraiment, pourquoi cette fille était-elle ce qu'elle était? !

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle patientait dans ce hall quand elle apercut, enfin, la surveillante qui aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Leïla se leva et se dirigea vers cette femme avant même que celle- ci ne remarque sa présence. Elle la toisa néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit la sorcière et lui fit signe de la suivre. En voyant l'état de la voiture, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement la raison du retard de la dame. Le véhicule avait la tôle froissée et, comment cela s'appelait- il déjà, à oui, un phare brisé! Vraiment, le sort s'acharnait sur elle! Elle venait même à se demander si sa présence à Londres n'avaient pas occasionné tout ça. Mais elle secoua la tête bien vite, pourquoi cela viendrait d'elle, hein? Elle n'était pas le centre du monde! Tous ces incidents n'étaient que des coincidences, elle en était sûre... Elle en était sûre.

Il réussit à trouver une idée pour lui faire accepter le collier dont il avait entre temps modifié l'apparence. La pierre grise avaient pris une couleur vert pastel et elle avait diminué de volume pour prendre une forme de larme. La chaîne qui soutenait cette pierre était en or, le même métal que celui de son bracelet. Il jeta un sort à la pierre pour qu'une autre, semblable, sur sa montre à lui, l'avertisse dès que la jeune femme serait en danger. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas la surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! Pour ce qui était de lui faire accepter le cadeau, c'était facile. Il suffisait de lui dire que c'était une coutume anglaise d'offrir un cadeau de bienvenue à une étrangère. Elle semblait mal connaître l'Angleterre donc elle ne posera pas de question. Elle avait, malheureusement pour elle, confiance en lui, non? Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez!

Le véhicule amoché ne roulait pas plus vite qu'un escargot et c'est peu dire! Aussi lorsque la vieille dame voulut s'engager dans une voie plus rapide, comment cela s'appelait- il déjà? Ah oui, l'autoroute! Bref quand la vieille surveillante voulut s'engager, Leïla serra bien fort sa baguette dans son sac. Un accident était si vite arrivé, surtout si elle était dans les parages. Et pour une fois elle aurait aimé avoir tort mais l'irréparable se produisit et une voiture, agacée de rouler au ralenti derrière elles voulut les doubler mais c'est à ce moment là que la surveillante decida de s'engager sur la voie de droite. Les deux voitures s'entrechoquèrent et Leïla ne savait plus trop comment mais elle se retrouva hors de la voiture juste avant la collision. Sûrement sa magie qui avait réagi. Encore une fois elle remercia Merlin d'être une sorcière. Les secours arrivèrent mais cette fois, elle n'alla pas à l'hôpital. Non, cette fois elle transplana directement à l'orphelinat. Elle atterrit dans la chambre de Tom qui était en train de contempler le plafond de la pièce, allongé sur son lit.

Ce dernier réfléchissait à l'heure à laquelle Leïla pourrait rentrer. Aussi fut- il surpris lorsqu'il la vit transplaner dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'exclama:

" Leïla! Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais ici? "

Celle-ci s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme et se prit la tête entre les mains pour pleurer. Tom la regarda faire et se demanda, encore une fois, ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Mais comme elle ne lisait pas dans ses pensées, il dut lui poser la question:

" Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé?

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture.

- Oh. "

Ce qui n'expliquait en rien la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent et Tom, insensible à ses pleurs, poursuivit son interrogatoire:

" Mais... Pourquoi as-tu transplané ici? "

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, avec les siens qui étaient rougis. A cet instant, elle semblait si fragile qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un courant d'air pourrait la briser.

" Je voulais pas retourner à l'hôpital. De plus je me voyais mal expliquer aux médecins et à la police la façon dont j'avais réussi à me tirer de la voiture en plein accident tu vois? Surtout que c'était à cause de ma magie!

- Oui, ces moldus n'auraient rien compris! "

Leïla sourit discretement puis demanda:

" Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

- Bonne question. Ecoute, on va dire que tu es venue en taxi, exaspérée d'attendre la surveillante à l'hospital, ok?

- Ok. Ca se tient. Merci, Tom.

- Euh... De rien. "

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de recevoir des remerciements mais plutôt des menaces. Oui, pour l'instant, il n'avait recu que des menaces enfin pas de tres inquietantes, juste de la part de certains moldus ou sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait maltraité. Bref rien à prendre au sérieux. Sinon les gens le respectaient ou même le craignaient. Donc, c'étaient plus des compliments de la part de ces personnes là. Mais jamais des remerciements. Après tout, il n'aidait jamais personne! Sauf si ça pouvait lui être utile... D'ailleurs, aider Leïla pourrait lui être utile. S'il l'aidait, il aurait sa confiance et comme elle l'avait fait dans l'allée des Embrumes, elle l'aiderait s'il le lui demandait. Aussi bien financièrement que socialement. Etant originaire d'une grande famille, elle pouvait l'aider à se faire de nouveaux alliés. Et puis sans oublier le fait que la sorcière russe était très attirante. Il sourit intérieurement et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

" Leïla?

- Oui?

- Tu ferais mieux de faire semblant d'arriver par taxi.

- Oui, tu as raison. "

Elle se leva, Tom en fit de même et ajouta avant qu'elle ne transplane de nouveau:

" N'oublie pas d'être en colère d'avoir du prendre un taxi.

- Ok. Quoi d'autre, professeur? railla-t-elle. "

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Personne ne se serait permis de le taquiner ainsi. A chaque qu'il disait quelque chose on lui obéissait, on s'inclinait devant sa puissance personne ne lui tenait tête. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore mais ce vieux fou ne comptait pas. Non, avant de rencontrer Leïla personne à sa connaissance n'orait osé le taquiner à ce point même si ce n'était pas méchant ce qu'elle avait dit. Une autre personne aurait fait ça, il aurait mal réagi mais comme cela venait de Leïla, la fille qui pourrait lui être utile plus tard, il decida de passer outre. Après tout ce n'était que parce qu'elle pouvait lui être utile qu'il passait outre?

La sorcière russe n'attendit pas de réponses et transplana devant le nouvel orphelinat. Etant héritière d'une grande famille de sorciers autant dire que Leïla avait l'habitude de jouer la comédie, aussi, prendre un air outragé fut très facile pour elle. Dès qu'un surveillant lui ouvrit la porte, elle cria très fort dans le hall:

" Où est le directeur?! "

L'homme la regarda bizarrement puis lui désigna une porte au fond d'un couloir à droite. Elle hocha la tête vers l'employé et, en ignorant les orphelins qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle pour voir d'où venait l'agitaton, elle ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte du bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat. Celui- ci la regarda étrangement et demanda d'une voix posée mais tremblante:

" Que voulez- vous jeune fille? "

La jeune fille en question fut surprise par le calme de son interlocuteur car elle avait à moitié défoncé la porte de son bureau sans parler du bruit qu'elle avait fait! Elle resta néanmoins dans son rôle de personne outrée et s'écria:

" Ce que je veux?! Ce que que je veux! Vous vous foutez de moi? Cela fait des heures que j'attends dans ce maudit hôpital pour pouvoir venir ici et finalement au bout d'un moment je prends un taxi pour rentrer ici pour m'apercevoir que personne ne m'attendait! Vous me prenez pour une imbécile? Je veux des explications! Maintenant! "

Elle avait plus que crier et elle était quasiment sûre que tout l'orphelinat avait saisi la conversation mais elle s'en foutait. Du moment qu'on croyait à son histoire... Mais le directeur avait tiqué au mot hôpital. Il se contenta de la regarder fixement puis de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres:

" Vous êtes la fille qui s'est reçu un panier de basket? "

Elle fut déconcertée par la question mais opina quand même. Le directeur soupira de soulagement et leva les bras au ciel:

" Vous êtes vivante! "

Leïla fronça les sourcils puis ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

" Oui, c'es très bien. Maintenant, je peux avoir mes explications? Où est la surveillante qui aurait du venir me chercher? "

L'homme en face d'elle prit une mine sombre et annonça d'une voix ferme:

" A l'hôpital. "

_Alors elle avait survécu à l'accident. Ouf!_ pensa Leïla mais elle fit semblant d'être surprise et demanda:

" C'est maintenant qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Je la trouve légèrement en retard vous voyez? "

Le chef de l'établissement ne releva pas le ton hypocrite et s'approcha de la jeune femme puis annonça la nouvelle qu'elle connaissait déjà:

" Mrs Mason a eu un accident de voiture sur l'autoroute. Elle a heureusement survécu au choc. Elle est aux soins intensifs.

- Quelle horreur! "

Cette fois elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle se doutait que l'accident avait été violent mais de là à aller aux soins intensifs. La pauvre... Bien sûr elle avait envisagé cette option de la gravité mais qu'y pouvait- elle? Elle n'y pouvait rien si elles avaient eu un accident. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le goût de la culpabilité dans la gorge. Il y eut un silence et la jeune femme decida que son numéro était terminé donc voulut sortir de la piece mais la main ferme du directeur la retint et il ferma la porte qui ne voulut pas se fermer en plein d'ailleurs surtout depuis qu'une mysterieuse personne l'avait maltraitée sans parler du fait que l'orphelinat était une vielle bâtisse... Fragile. Leïla s'assit donc dans un fauteuil en face du bureau. Le chef de l'établissement reprit sa place et déclara d'un ton neutre, détaché comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose anodine:

" Le fait que vous ayez du prendre un taxi m'embête aussi je voudrais mettre les choses au point. "

La blonde acquiesa. Oui, elle aimerait mettre les choses au point. Histoire d'avoir une version à donner au ministère de la magie anglais au cas où il aurait eu vent de cette affaire... On ne sait jamais!

" Bon, reprit l'homme, alors je souhaiterais que vous me promettiez de ne pas réveler à qui que se soit cette affaire, est-ce clair?

- Oui. "

Elle n'allait pas tenir sa promesse. Tom était au courant déjà mais elle tenait à lui dire ce qui s'était passé durant son " entretien " avec le chef de l'orpheninat. Mais ce dernier la crut et continua:

" Bien. Je voudrais aussi que vous me donniez votre nom, votre prénom et votre âge. "

Au moins, là elle n'aurait pas à mentir.

" Leïla Keinery, dix-sept ans. "

Son interlocuteur nota ces informations sur un bout de papier puis lui indiqua la porte, en mauvais état.

" Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle. Demandez donc à un gamin de vous montrer votre chambre. La trente trois. Vous la partagerez avec une autre fille de quatre ans. "

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle ne détestait pas les bambins mais elle se doutait que Tom apprecie le fait de devoir discuter avec elle dans sa chambre avec une enfant de quatre ans, moldue de surcroît. Tant pis, ils iront parler dans sa chambre à lui! Elle demanda donc à une jeune fille de six ans où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était petite mais moins que celle de l'ancien orphelinat. Mais pas en meilleur état. Elle regrettait la manoir de ses parents où pour elle seule, un étage lui était attribué! Là elle devait prendre sa douche dans une salle de bain commune et exigüe. Sincèremment, du point de vue confort la Russie dépassait largement les britanniques! Elle n'avait peut- être jamais visité d'orphelinat moldu russe mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avancait. Enfin, elle croyait avoir raison...

Tom attendit patienment dans sa chambre et ne se rua pas vers le bureau du directeur comme les autres orphelins lorsque Leïla débuta son numéro. Il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle était bonne actrice bien qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux. Mais en tout cas, cela marcha et elle apparût une demi-heure plus tard dans sa chambre, par la porte cette fois-ci.

" Coucou! lança-t-elle gaiement. Alors? "

Elle sautillait presque de joie. Tom trouvait ça, bizarre l'habitude qu'avaient les gens de montrer leurs émotions. Lui, il restait toujours impassible quand il le voulait. Bien sûr, par fois il se laissait emporter par la colère mais il se contrôlait toujours même dans ses moments là. Si dans ses moments il relachait son self-control c'était pour intimider les gens mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne montrait sa bonne humeur. A défaut d'un petit sourire cynique, peut-être lorsqu'il avait tué son père et ses grands-parents un jour. Ou qu'il torturait une victime. Mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin qu'un sourire ou alors c'était de la comédie. De la pure et simple comédie. Il était très doué pour ça. A Poudlard tous les professeurs, ou presque, étaient à ses pieds, le prenant pour le petit préfet parfait. Mais il n'était pas parfait. Loin de l'être même. Ce n'était qu'une couverture, une illusion pour berner les gens, se faire des alliés sans même que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Oui, Tom Jedusor était loin d'être parfait. Aussi il prit un air détaché devant la mine impatiente de la russe et questionna:

" Alors quoi? "

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et répondit comme si c'était une évidence:

" Comment tu as trouvé mon numéro voyons!

- Oh ça.

- Oui! s'exclama- t- elle à bout. C'était comment?

- Bien, lâcha- t- il simplement. "

Par contre Leïla paraissait déçue elle articula à peine les mots suivants:

" Bien?! C'est tout? "

Elle paraissait médusée et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tom s'assit à ses côtés et la contempla ouvertement alors quelle regardait ses mains réfléchissant sûrement à son entretien avec le directeur. La voir comme ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait toujours aimé voir les gens tomber des nues. Ou voir les gens pleurer, le supplier, etc. Mais il décida de changer de sujet avant que le silence se fasse pesant et quelle fonde en larmes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait voir les gens pleurer que pour Leïla cela devait devenir une habitude! Avec elle, c'était différent même si la savoir plus faible que lui était rassurant. Aussi il l'interrogea sur son entretien avec le directeur. La conversation dériva sur les moldus en général où Tom ne se lassa pas de les critiquer et Leïla en fit de même avec leurs inventions qu'elle trouvait trop compliquées à comprendre. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il avait inventé le télephone alors qu'ils avaient La Poste.

Quand Midi sonna, ils se dirigèrent ensemble au réfectoire après que Leïla ait récupéré ses affaires et se soit changée. Elle était vêtue de la robe verte foncée qu'elle avait achetée sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle put comme cela redonner leur véritable apparence à son peignioir rose, son débardeur noir et son shorty. Pendant le repas, les deux adolescents discutèrent de la sortie que l'établissement avait prévue pour demain après- midi. Ils devraient en effet tous allé à la piscine municipale du quartier ouest de Londres. Ils n'étaient pas enchantés à cette idée mais decidèrent de jouer le jeu donc de ne pas échapper à la surveillance des employés pour cette fois. Arrivés au dessert, Tom sortit de la poche de son pantalon le collier qu'il avait transformé un peu plus tôt. La blonde fronça les sourcils à la vue du bijou et attendit que le sorcier explique. Ce qu'il fit:

" C'est pour toi.

- En quel honneur?

- Pour vaincre ta poisse. "

Elle rit doucement et laissa le jeune homme lui mettre le collier autour du cou. Comme ils étaient côte à côte, elle souleva ses cheveux et lui tourna le dos sur le banc. Il passa le bijou autour de son cou et referma le crochet du collier. Il toucha sa peau et une chaleur inexpliquable se répandit en lui. Impulsivement il carressa la nuque de la russe puis laissa sa main glisser sur une épaule...

Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et quand ses doigts éffleurèrent sa peau elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit qu'il laissait sa main descendre vers son épaule et tout devint flou. Ou plutôt tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux deux disparut, les laissant seuls alors qu'ils étaient entourés par une foule d'orphelins en plein refectoire. Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait mais la sonnerie de l'orphelinat retentit les ramenant tout les deux brusquement à la réalité. Génée, Leïla relâcha ses cheveux et se tourna vers Tom. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se levèrent en même temps et toujours sans un mot, se dirigèrent vers la sortie qui étaient proche de la cuisine.

Un jeune garçon sans doute puni débarrassait les tables et Tom passa devant lui sans s'en soucier alors que les autres moldus se moquaient de lui. Ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure avait été tout nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Leïla était pour lui une sorte de tentation. La tentation ultime. Et ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait jurer que par son objectif final: le pouvoir, l'immortalité. Coûte que coûte, il devait supprimer cette tentation qu l'éloignait de son " droit chemin ", de son destin grandiose. Or un proverbe moldu, qu'il haissait pour être moldu, disait que le meilleur moyen de vaincre la tentation, c'était d'y céder. Et Tom allait se faire un plaisir de suivre ce dicton.

Ce que Leïla avait ressenti lorsque Tom l'avait touché tout à l'heure était indescriptible. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Avec Tom elle semblait revivre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Elle avait fait une promesse à ses parents. Elle avait promis de se tenir tranquille loin d'eux. Elle savait qu'ils allaient profité de son absence pour lui trouver un futur fiancé, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que cette période d'isolement était justement due à cela, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle serait toujours en droit de détester son prétendant même si elle doutait que ce serait facile vu ses parents. Aussi, avoir une aventure avec Tom n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Sa famille était très importante en Russie. Elle avait un nom à porter qui était parfois difficile d'assumer car au moindre faux pas, sa famille en faisait les frais. Aussi, se faire une réputation de dévergondée qui s'offrait au premier venu n'était pas acceptable. Plus que tout, elle devait garder ses distances. Oui, elle ne couchera pas avec Tom Jedusor. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Les deux sorciers étaient tellement absorbés par leurs pensées qu'aucun ne vit le garçon puni s'énerver et jeter en l'air comme un fou les couverts qu'il tenait à la main. Heureusement, il restait peu de personnes dans la salle mais Leïla en faisait partie et son collier, qui scintilla, ne lui porta pas bonheur car elle vit avec effroi un couteau se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage...

_A suivre!_

_Oui, oui, je suis cruelle! Je sais mais que voulez- vous?_

_La suite bientôt je l'espère et surtout, SURTOUT, n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_Don't forget reviews!_

_Merci ( Thanks ) !!_

_Lily- Nora._


End file.
